


Watch Your Step

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: College student Ed realizes that not only does he have feelings for his Professor, but that bastard actually has them in return.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing.... this is an old piece that I found and chose to share. I'm going to be going back through a lot of my old stuff in the coming months and try to get it all here. This one I BELIEVE resulted from a writing prompt that is the title of the piece.

Seven thirty, he had exactly half an hour to catch the subway and get to his chemistry class… if Ed hurried he could just make it across town. Why had he overslept? He knew why, he was up far too late the night before with his nose stuck in books, as usual. Now he was going to pay for it, not that he didn’t pretty much every morning anyway. Quickly dressing and grabbing his bag, the blond rushed out of the New York loft he shared with his younger brother (who gave him a typical eye roll as the streak of blond zoomed past him) and out the door.

Pushing through the morning crowds of people as they made their own way to either work or school or whatever destination they had, Ed finally managed to get to the train. Seven forty-five… fifteen minutes left and a ten minute ride at least. As Ed made his way along the platform, his train had just pulled into the station. He didn’t have much time.

“Excuse me! Coming through!” he yelled trying to make sure he didn’t step on anyone or snag his bag as he went.

He would just make it through the door as the train door closed behind him, but the care he had taken to keep from getting snagged seemed to have ended the moment he stepped aboard the train. As the door had closed, it had managed to catch his bag. With a hearty yank, the blond wrenched it free but the jerk of the train leaving combined with the effort sent the twenty year old stumbling back and right into another passenger.

“Careful there,” came a very familiar voice with a laugh. “You do know the signs on the doors tell you to watch your step right?”

Turning quickly, golden eyes narrowed at the man that had caught him, the professor for said class he was trying so hard not to be late for. Not that Ed didn’t love chemistry, but this man was actually the real reason that he tried very hard NOT to be late or to miss a class, not that he would EVER say that.

“Shut up Professor Mustang,” he growled lightly despite the nearly uncontrollable thump of his heart in his chest. “Why are you on this train anyway? Shouldn’t you be at the university getting ready for class or something?”

A light, almost smug laugh came from the taller, dark haired man. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you Mr. Elric?” he replied to his student, clearly avoiding the question.

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes as he pulled away from the man and tried to compose himself. “Don’t give me shit you bastard… not like you don’t give me enough already in class anyway…”

Roy Mustang just stood there grinning at his highest ranked student. “You know I only push you so hard because I know what you’re capable of Edward. And I will remind you to watch your language when addressing your professor.” There was a genuine hint of scolding in the elder man’s voice.

Turning his back to the man, Ed simply crossed his arms and scoffed not saying anything. Smug asshole…

“Well this is rare, nothing to say?”

Ed could feel his blood starting to boil. Why the hell did he have to have a stupid crush on this guy? “We’re not in class, I can say what I want,” he grumbled back finally.

Stepping forward, Mustang came right up to Ed’s ear. “So by that logic, I get to say whatever I like then too, is that right?” he asked in the blond’s ear with a whisper. “If that’s the case then how would you feel if I asked you to stay after class today and have lunch with me?”

Ed’s face washed red and he stepped forward, wheeling around to glare at his professor. “What the hell is your problem?!” he yelled, drawing the curious glances of everyone in the train car. It only made Roy laugh but Ed, well his face only got redder and his chest felt like it was on fire from the friction of his more rapidly beating heart.

Before either of them could answer, the train slowed and pulled into their station. When the doors opened, Ed practically dashed out and away from Roy. He couldn’t get away from the platform and up to the street fast enough. What the hell HAD Professor Mustang been thinking? Sure, Ed loved the idea that he had asked him that but then there was also the part of him that was terrified.

Ed practically ran to the University, trying to make sure that Mustang couldn’t catch up to him before class started. Even in class Ed looked particularly distracted as he refused to even make eye contact with his professor. He didn’t even try to act like his usual smarty pants self during class, didn’t volunteer answers, nothing. All through the class all Ed could seem to focus on was what had happened on the train.

Before Ed realized it, the dismissal tone was sounding and people were packing up their things and starting to file out of the room. He had to hurry if he had any prayer of getting out of the room before Roy had a chance to snag him. Stuffing his things into his bag, Ed tried to run down the steps of the lecture hall but again, his feet got the better of him sending him stumbling down the last few stairs… and right into Roy’s arms… again…

“You really need to learn to watch your step Mr. Elric. That’s twice today that I’ve had to save you from your own clumsiness.”

Ed instantly pulled away, giving Professor Mustang a pointed glare. “Don’t act so smug with me Professor,” he seethed. “Now if you’re done being a pain in my ass, I’m leaving…” he finished as he started for the door.

He’d only get a step away though before he felt a hand around his wrist holding him in place. “Wait a minute Edward; I still would like to have a word with you.”

Try as he might, Ed couldn’t pull himself free. Even the look on his face as he glared even more ominously at his professor wasn’t enough to get the man to let up his grip. It wasn’t until the room was completely empty that Roy finally did let him go.

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!?” Ed yelled at him, dropping his bag to the floor, his golden eyes wide with anger. He didn’t like feeling cornered like this even if it was Mustang doing it.

Going over, Roy closed the door and then stood against it, dark eyes soft as they trained on Ed. “Keep your voice down would you?” he asked with a sigh, a hand with slender, perfect, long fingers raking back through messy black locks of hair. “And my _problem_ is that I was serious this morning on the train Edward…”

Ed watched every movement Roy made, the words making that pounding start in his heart again. “Shut up…” he replied, though rather weakly. “Don’t mess with me like that…”

Pushing off the door, Roy went over to the blond, his velvet, night eyes instantly catching shimmering, fiery gold as he let a hand slip over his student’s cheek. “I’m not messing with you,” he replied with a quiet voice.

Transfixed, Ed found he could barely think, barely breath, the pounding getting even worse to the point his ears were ringing almost louder than the words that Roy was saying. He put his hands up against Roy’s chest, his thought to push him back but he just… couldn’t.

“I’ve had my eye on you Edward,” Roy continued. “Don’t think I’m blind, I’ve noticed the little things you do to get my attention, the looks in your eyes when I challenge you harder than any other student in this class… I’ve even noticed that you always seem to find your way into one of my classes every semester. I think I know why…”

Swallowing hard, Ed kept his gaze locked on Roy’s, the fingers on the other’s chest curling into the fabric of his blue button up wrinkling it just a bit. “If you think you’re so smart, then why Professor? What do you _think_ you see going on?” he challenged, though somewhere in his mind, Ed already knew what the answer was going to be and it would be the truth.

“You want my attention Edward; you’ve wanted it pretty much from the first class of mine you were in. And I think…” Roy paused for a moment as he let himself come closer to his student, that hand slipping from the blond’s cheek to the base of his head at the nape of his neck. He wouldn’t finish the thought, instead opting to brush his lips against Ed’s in a light kiss.

The feeling of his professor’s lips over his own sent a wave of hot electricity through him and Ed felt his knees actually go weak. The grip on the other man’s shirt tightened, almost pulling him in desperately. Damn it, he wanted to resist but he also wanted more, so much more. But before he could press his desire, Roy had pulled away already leaving Ed to stare at him with a look of frustration, confusion, and annoyance.

“From the look on your face, I see I’m right,” Roy said, a tender smile pulling his lips. There was nothing smug or overly confident about this look, it was genuinely caring and happy. So much so that it actually took Ed back a bit, a nervous lump forming in his throat, an extension of the knot that had become his stomach.

Managing to clear his throat, his face bright red and warm, Ed simply sighed and let his head fall a bit. “Fine, yeah, you’re right… don’t rub it in and you damn well better not pick on me for it…”

Putting a finger under Ed’s chin, Roy lifted Ed’s face back to look at him. “Why would I make fun of someone I feel the same way about?” he asked.

Ed couldn’t believe his ears and his eyes widened from the surprise leaving him yet again speechless.

“I told you Edward, I was serious when I asked you to stay and have lunch with me. I really have had my eye on you too you know. You’re beautiful, brilliant… even if you do have a fowl mouth… and I’ve wanted to get you alone for some time, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t taking the risk for nothing.” As Roy spoke, Ed could tell he was completely serious. The look in his dark eyes never wavered, never flinched. Either Roy was a lot better of a liar than Ed gave him credit for or he was telling the complete truth.

“But what about…” Ed started to question but was cut off when Roy shook his head as if he already knew where Ed’s mind had gone.

“I can keep a secret if you can, at least until you graduate. If you’re willing that is…”

He had to think about this. Sure, he had spent quite a bit of time thinking what this would be like, if Professor Mustang really did feel the same as he did… but now that he was actually faced with it he suddenly didn’t feel so sure. What if he agreed to this and someone found out? Roy would lose his job for sure and he was sure he’d have his scholarships yanked away from him and worse be made to leave the school but…

But…

He could keep a secret and he wanted this so badly, had since that first class two years ago. Could he really be selfish like this and let himself actually be with his professor who so clearly wanted to be with him in return?

Taking a deep breath and rather harshly sighing it out, Ed closed his eyes. “Alright, but you better take me somewhere nice for lunch,” he replied. “None of that cheep cafeteria crap… and if you think for a minute that I’m going to let you pick on me any more than you already do…”

Roy’s laughter broke Ed’s string of ranting and had the blond quirking a brow at him. “What the hell is so funny?!” he demanded.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Roy replied. “You don’t have to worry, but there is one thing I want from you in return.”

“What’s that?”

“Start taking the seven o’clock train every day instead of the seven forty-five. I hate being late…”

“You really are a bastard you know that? But fine, whatever, the seven o’clock train it is. Anything else?”

Leaning down again, Roy let his lips brush ever so slightly over Ed’s. “Actually yes, feel free to ignore those ‘watch your step’ signs, I rather like being able to catch you in my arms so easily.”

“KNOCK THAT SHIT OFF!” he protested right before Roy quelled any further rage from the blond. The press of lips hot against his own seemed to work very well in quieting his temper and that was something Roy would easily remember.

“Now that’s settled, I know a nice little Jewish deli a few blocks from here, I believe we’re behind on our lunch date,” Roy laughed as he released Ed from his hold.

Straightening himself up, Ed cleared his throat and tried to will the heat in his cheeks to subside. “You know, you talk too damn much,” he replied as he lifted his bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. Casually, he then went to the door and opened it. “And I hope you have a deep wallet because I don’t think you realized what you were getting into asking me to go to lunch…” Just before he left the room, he turned and gave Roy a rather bright grin then turned and headed out the door.

Grinning himself at the back of his golden haired student and newly acquired partner, Roy could only laugh as he grabbed his jacket and followed him out. That young man was going to be even more of a handful for him now, this he knew, but the professor found himself looking forward to every moment of it already.

In the back of his mind though, Roy also reminded himself to watch his step knowing that if he didn’t everything he had worked for would be gone in an instant, not only his job but the newfound daylight in his heart as well.


End file.
